varazslat_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Under Construction. More may be added, but don't count on it when looking to make a character! :) 'Canon' Races There are different species or races in all universes, in this one the only races in existence are on this list(monsters will be a separate page), and even then only some of them are able to be played without approval from one of the God Mods. Under Fae will never be player characters, but if you'd like to NPC play one for a temporary event, just ask one of the God Mods if it's okay prior - in case they had some other event planned. The Legendary beings are similar, but it is less likely for anyone to be able to NPC them. While they are NPC only, like the under fae, they are also supremely rare and elusive. It'd be lucky to see one in one's lifetime. As for which from this list you can play without needing approval, any of the ones that do need approval will be underlined. Keep that in mind as you browse this simple list; stay tuned for more detailed pages! Under Fae goblins '-- // '''trolls '-- // '''Common *muggle* human '-- The most common and boring of all species in existence. These creatures have no magical aptitude, but can sometimes take part in group rituals to cast simple spells. (These will not be attending our Academy, sorry.) '''wizard '-- A mutation of the boring humans, the muggles. Those with the genes that make them Wizards instead of muggles can harness magical abilities, cast spells and can actually use magical items with a fair amount of ease. Other than spell casting, this race is quite unremarkable. 'vampire '-- Those who have been bitten and drained by another Vampire, particularly a born-vampire, are turned into this sub-species of the more natural form. They have similar needs and characteristics, though they are far weaker in comparison to their father race. While magic keeps them alive, typically they can not perform it themselves. With or without a wand. 'beast folk '-- These humanoids are more connected to the animals of this world than normal. They even exhibit characteristics of them - ears, tails and sometimes even other small features stand out as different from the typical humanoid appearance. They are said to have some small abilities tying them deeper into the animal that they represent, such as the increased ability to communicate with their animal counterparts.. as well as speed or strength, cunning and perhaps even flight in some cases. These creatures are still being examined and learned about, as they are a fairly new phenomenon in this world. They do, however, possess the ability to harness and use Magic - though they typically require a wand for anything not pertaining to their specific beast, unlike the Wizards who can practice small magic without a wand. 'dwarf '-- Dwarves are yet another human mutation, as most species seem to be. There are a few different types, but typically they are non-magical beings who simply excel at mining and metal work. They are a hard working people, with or without magic. Those with the magical capabilities are able to attend this Academy - they have similar abilities to that of Wizards but need a more specific type of wand to focus their magic. It is rumored that their earth magic is where they carry strength, rare is a dwarf without the geokinesis focus. '''Uncommon elf '-- Elves come in many forms and types. Typically, elves are taller, faster, more beautiful and live far longer than humans. Let it be known, however, there are always exceptions to the rule and unless you study up on all types of elves, you won't really know much about any type of elf. Some elves, most really, are magically inclined and able to produce spells, given the right circumstances. '''born vampire '-- A human mutation. One born looking like a human, though slightly different when you get a closer look. Perfect skin, red eyes, the ability to heal without even knowing they were hurt. Hair slick and shiny, no flaws...hardly at all. They have a cold body temperature, due to the blood in their system that does not pump. More so, it just sits there. Though they have no soul, they are creatures of the night with a thirst for human blood. What is even more frightful, is that they possess the power to create magic, most can do small spells from their bare hands, others the magic comes weaker, and they need a wand for all magic. Magic comes natural to born-vampires, a turned vampire has to be taught. 'shifter '-- There are many types of shifters, but the basis of their kind remains the same throughout. They are humanoid beings, albeit taking some traits from the beasts they are able to shift into, who can do just that. Shift into the form of a beast, at will. Typically they are canine or feline in family, though some occurrences have been seen of other beasts. The Magic that helps them to transform may also be focused to produce spells, with the aid of a wand. 'siren '-- A siren is a bit broad, like most of the races on the "uncommon" list. Throughout all types of Sirens, however, their voice is their main focus and ability. While they are also able to produce and cast regular magic, with a magical wand to focus their abilities, they can not do so as easily as a pure wizard could. 'succubus '-- These beings feed off of lust, desire, ''need. While they have magic in their blood, they can not cast magical spells without the aid of a focus, a wand. The wands of these creatures tend to be specific and.. temperamental, much like the owner of said wand. '''gnome '-- (for now: ☀https://www.dndbeyond.com/characters/races/gnome) 'Rare ' '''incubus -- Much like the succubus counterpart, the incubus feeds off of desire.. in a way. More so, the guilt and regret he can cause one to form from having any desire at all. Some Incubus will keep this to a minimum, just take what they need to survive, though it has been heard of for some to completely take the life of the humans they feed off of, causing them to end their suffering and only feed the incubus even more, gorging them full for a few days until they can manage to feed again. That aside, those who are willing to work at it are welcome in a magical learning community and can learn to focus their magic and needs into casting spells and helping others. muse '-- Creativity and Inspiration seem to flow off of the humanoids known as a Muse. They feed off of it, and have been known to claim a soul or two of both those born with the talents needed to make it, and those who were not. In return, of course, for the skill and creativity needed to excel at the art form of their choice. While it is difficult for them to cast spells even with a focus, the magic that they use regularly to create art and inspire humans comes naturally. A muse without Projection, or in rare cases Harmonizing as their focus is a muse who cares for more than being powerful. '''daemon '-- Daemon is a fairly broad term, but in short they are spirits bound to this Earth by something otherworldly. They have their own specific purpose, and they are shunned for trying to do anything else. If they choose to join the mortal realm and live with those bound by life and death - they can also learn to cast the magic that resonates from their physical form. It takes time to learn to control it, more so than to use it, and the right wand is critical and will vary greatly from one daemon to the next. 'faerie '-- // 'embodiment of sin '-- // 'gem '-- // 'spirit beast '-- // Unlike the more well known familiars, these animals help in the transporting of the departed. With powers that either grow due to their loyalty to the heavens or the selfishness of taking the souls of the dead for their own well being, These creatures will either help or hinder those around them. Animals unbound by masters have the choice of how they will gain their powers be it kindness or villainy it takes time to master their skills and perhaps one day be able to gain human form. Channeling their energies through spirit power they have no need of a wand all magic done by them is usually rather simple unless they have achieved human form where they are nearly as strong as any wizard provided they don't run out of power. 'dragonborn '-- In these modern times, it is unsure how the dragonborn came to exist. Many rumors float about, most of which imply that their ancestors had relations with dragons, somehow. '''Legendary 'creator demon --' // 'dragon '-- // 'unicorn '-- //